The last house on the left
by EdwardCullen19182006
Summary: there is a house that no one ever goes in or comes out but when Edward a Dark Angel who is devoted in protecting the ones he cares about then... will he figure out the houses secret or will he be like the rest of them dead and cold?


**The house on 1****st**** street **

I never believed in true love or anything like that. I also didn't believe in vampires, werewolves, zombies or anything in that area. I am just a normal teenager who is a lot darker then the rest. I love to be alone I love the night, I love the dark. But one day my dark loving came to an end and my life was changed forever. Oh, my name is Edward not from the twilight movies even though the people at my school call me Edward Cullen but I'm not I don't even like the twilight movies or books so it bugs the shit out of me.

"Edward get up it's time for school!" My mother yelled. Ugh great another day at that horrible piece of shit. "coming!" I yelled back.. I got dressed in my normal emo Gothic stuff. "Edward" my mother sighed "what?" I asked "why can't you wear something that's not gothic" she shook her head in disgust "whatever" I shrugged and walked out the door to catch up with my homie, "what's up…. Edward Cullen" Chad chuckled "stop calling me that" I growled in frustration "dude you know I'm just joking" he punching me lightly in the arm. "yeah yeah yeah" I shook my head "what's wrong man" Chad asked "I haven't slept in over a month so I'm cranky" I explained the best I could "you are so emo" he sighed and shook his head in denial, we finally reached the school and there was a new face," Bella!" I called to my girlfriend she finally moved here. "you know her, she is god damn sexy you lucky bastard" he chuckled "whatever, you and your not appropriate mind" I answered and shoved him playfully. "I want to meet her" he said and walked over to bella "what's your name?" he asked I walked over with him "I'm bella why you ask" she answered looking at me the whole time "I was just wondering if you would want to go get something to eat with me?" he asked "I don't date jocks" she snickered and walked off inside the building, she kept looking at me though and she rubbed her shoulder against mine. "dude, she is so sexy" Chad whispered "yeah you keep saying that" I told him "looks like we should go inside now" He answered and we went to class. We where all at lunch and I walked over to bella, "Edward" she sighed and hugged me "it's been so long" I replied "I know I missed you terribly" she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist "you should come over later" I told her "I should why?" she asked "my sister has been asking about you" I replied "sure but I'll be a little late need to finish unpacking" she answered "fine with me" I kissed her on the forehead. When I got home, my siblings were waiting, "Edward!" they both cried "hi kids" I answered "something weird just happened" Alex cried "what, what happened?" I asked, for most people siblings drive them crazy but since our parents don't really care about us cause they are always working I am the one they depend on for safety so I love them to death I would do anything if one of them was harmed I would protect them. I think I was born a protector that's why my name is Edward it means protector/guardian. I was on alert for my siblings. "mommy and daddy were home they forgot something and they never came back out of there room." Lucy explained she's my little sister oldest of the two though. "I'll go check it out" I assured them and I grabbed a knife from the kitchen just in case and opened the door slowly "it's fine there just sleeping" I told them "really?" they asked unsure "I'm sure" I assured them "can we go to Chad's house?" they begged "sure' I nodded and I walked up to Chad's house. "Chad open the door!" I yelled "what are you doing here?" his little sister asked "oh hi Emily is Chad here?" I replied " yeah" she answered suspiciously "I need to talk to him" I said "I'll go get him" she assured me and then I saw Chad coming down the stairs. "what up man!" he cheered "can we stay here tonight?" I asked hopeful "sure, what's up?" he answered "something strange happened at my place so can we stay here?" I asked "yeah man come on in" he replied drunkly "is your girlfriend here?" I asked "no man she dumped me along time ago why else would I want that other girl bella was that her name" he laughed "what ever, were are we sleeping?" I asked "not in my bed obviously" he replied sarcastically "mind if I drop in?" bella asked "no not at all" I replied " hey baby" she answered and kissed me "bella!" Lucy cried " hi lucy" she smiled and picked her up. " yo Chad where did you go?" I called "over here" he answered "what are you doing?" I asked "have you seen that house before?" he answered "yeah why?" I replied "it seems very mysterious" he said either to himself or me I wasn't paying attention though to notice. "I think we should check it out" he suggested looking at me and bella who was behind me not liking the look of the house. "if you want to but if someone gets hurt it's your fault" I told him sternly " fine" he shrugged and that's when we faced the night that was going to change things around a lot. We got to the house and knocked on the door but it opened by it's self "Hello!" I called I was the only brave one there. No response "we should leave" bella whimpered holding my hand tighter "it's going to be ok" I soothed her and she just followed me. We got to the basement and it was the definition of deadly "can we go now?" Emily whined "yeah I think we should" I replied and then I saw something move in the basement "holly shit!" I yelled "what, what is it?" Bella asked horrified "we need to get out of here now" I demanded "ok" she nodded "where's Chad?" I asked " I don't know but something isn't right' bella replied "get the kids and go outside I'm going to find Chad" I told bella "be careful" she pleaded and kissed me before taking the kids outside. "Chad!" I called "Edward" he moaned " Chad?" I asked. Then I saw his body on the floor with a ax in his torso "ugh" I groaned and ran outside where Bella was. " Edward, are you ok?" she asked "I'm fine we need to get back inside the house whatever is in that house it's hungry and it is free now" I replied "huh huh" she nodded and we ran to her house. "mom! Dad!" she called "sweetie why are you up so late?" they asked walking down the stairs. Then out of nowhere I saw a chain saw and fire and screaming then blood splattering everywhere. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head "is he alright?" her mom asked "he's just tired been up all day and well we just saw something freaky so can they stay?" she asked "I don't care" her mom answered and bella took me to her room. And the kids went with her mom and dad. "what was that?" she asked "I have no idea" I answered " I'm scared, stay with me" she begged "I will I promise" I assured her "what happened to Chad?" she asked "he just died" I didn't want to go into the details "where am I sleeping?" I asked "where ever you want to sleep" she replied " I don't know honestly" I answered "well you could sleep in my bed we have been dating for awhile now" she suggested "whatever" I shrugged and allowed her to get herself ready for bed when I was in the bedroom getting ready myself. "you good?" she asked "I'm good" I answered "ok" she replied and came in "whoa you have changed" she smiled "what it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before" I reminded her "I know that it's just you weren't has buff as you are now" she replied, I just rolled my eyes and climbed into the bed, she laid down next to me and snuggled closer and I put my arms around her. We finally fell asleep but something wasn't right, I kept seeing things, hearing things and feeling things before they even happened. I was dreaming that I went back to the house with Bella's dad she was to scared to come and we went into the basement and red eyes were coming toward us but slowly "shit" I screamed and one of the red eyes grabbed Bella's dad from behind he was screaming in terror what could I do then I shot the thing in the head and it dropped, what the hell is going on I though to myself in the dream then we went upstairs and there were more of them one of them jumped on me from behind and stabbed me with a knife but I threw him off of me and Bella's dad was getting eaten by the zombie things and that's when I woke up startled panting hard. "Ed?" bella asked " sorry didn't mean to wake you up" I panted "what's wrong?" she asked "bad dream" I answered "it must have been really bad your all sweaty I'll go get you a towel" she replied and got up and got me a wash cloth. "there" she sighed rubbing the towel across my forehead, "better?" she asked " much" I replied "good to know" she smiled and laid on top of me. "oh old are you now?" I asked "17" she replied "well I'm 18" I smiled "yeah yeah yeah" she snickered and kissed me. "bella no" I moaned "why not" she replied "cause your parents are going to be up soon and we're not ready" I explained "we can break a few rules" she teased running her hands up and down my chest. "umm. Edward" she said "what?" I asked "look" she pointed toward the door and the red eyed thing were there. "crap!" I panted "what's going on" she cried "I don't know but I don't want to find out" I replied and I pushed her window open "jump!" I yelled "you first" she whimpered "we'll go together" I replied "ok" she nodded and came into my arms then we were about to jump when something grabbed my leg. "oh shit!" I yelled "what" bella asked "something has my foot" I gasped then out of nowhere someone stabbed my calf. I groaned and kicked the guy in the face and grabbed bella and we jumped not so good for my leg though. "ugh" I groaned when we reached the ground "your hurt" bella panicked looking at my leg. "it's fine" I lied "nice try" she snapped "I'm going to pull the knife out alright" she asked "do it" I replied biting my lip, "one, two , three" she counted and yanked the knife out. I screamed in pain "I know it hurts" she hushed me and she some reason had a bandage with her and she wrapped it around my leg. "thanks" I panted " are you ok?" she asked " I'm a little lightheaded but that's it" I answered "you should sit down" she suggested "yeah I should'" then I passed out. I woke up in the weird haunted house not in the hospital which I'd rather be. I was tied up and bella was as well. "what the hell!" I yelled and tried to untie my hands put of course I couldn't "Edward calm down" I heard a voice say "how do you know my name!" I yelled in fury " I'm your friend don't you remember me…. Edward Cullen" he asked " Chad! You better stop this right now!" I growled "Edward we aren't going to harm you" he replied "who's we?" I asked " your mommy and daddy and me and all of the others that died in this house" he laughed "what the hell" I panted and my injured leg was tied up and when I tried to move it I was in agony again. "oh shut up!" he yelled and the roped tighten tighter. " Bella?" I asked. Her mouth was taped shut but she was scared I wouldn't blame her. "where are the kids?" I yelled at him "there safe, they will make a great meal" he laughed "leave them alone" I yelled "why?" he asked " they are kids man, they don't deserve to die" I pleaded "if you do what I say then I'll let them go" he replied "fine I will and you have to let bella go to" I demanded "fine" he said then he cut Bella's ropes and we had a few minutes to say our last goodbyes. "no I won't leave without you" she cried tears pouring from her eyes "please, go be safe watch my little brother and sister please" I pleaded "you aren't going to die, I'm not leaving" she hissed "go, please for me" I said knowing that she would not reject that, she cried and then Chad came in "time to break it up" he sighed and helped bella out and the kids. Then came back to me, "you gave your live for them so noble" he laughed "what did you do to them!" I yelled "I let them go they are with each other and safe but as for you different story." he laughed and he snapped his fingers and this lady walked into the room. "you would make a great daddy" she smiled and took off her clothes "get off" I screeched kicked as much as I could " why?" she asked sitting on my lap undoing my shirt and pants at the same time "why me?" I asked " you are the only one left" she replied "the only what?" I asked "a supernatural" she answered sitting on me now with no clothes. "Get off!" I growled and I used my full strength I broke the chair and untied myself and got dressed. " what do you want uh?" I asked "you" she answered "well you aren't getting it" I snarled and I ran for the door but Chad was in my way "your not going anywhere" he yelled "yes I am" I hissed and punched him in the face and he fell. Then someone grabbed my bad leg. I groaned in pain but kept on fighting. I finally got free. "bella!" I called out "Edward!" she cried and ran into my arms "are you alright?" she asked checking everywhere "I'm fine" I panted "your leg" she whined "it could be worse" I smiled and she smiled back happy that I was alive. "where are the kids?" I asked all panicked "I thought they were with you" she cried "fuck!" I yelled and I ran back inside with bell gripping my hand, "Alex!, Lucy! Emily!" I called, I heard screaming in the basement "don't touch them" I hissed and I broke the door and the zombies looked up from the kids and came toward me "I'm the one you want" I called "Edward what are you doing?" she asked "stopping this" I replied " take me" I said walking toward Chad " kill me do whatever you want with me leave them alone" I snapped and the kids ran to bella and the 5 ran off without me. "finally you give in" Chad smiled and walked toward me "kill me" I pleaded "if that's what you want" he replied and he raised the AX and everything went blank.

"Edward!" Chad yelled "uh what?" I asked "is everything ok?" bella asked " yeah fine" I sighed and realized that none of it happened but it was about to if we step in that house we're dead. "so I think we should go check the house out" Chad suggested "No! Hell No!" I screamed and ran out of the house and I saw it again the red eyes. "this can not be happening" I yelled "Edward calm down" Bella said trying to calm me down " what's gotten into him?" Chad asked "don't go in the house, don't go in the house" I chanted to myself while rocking back and forth "Edward? Everything is ok" Bella said soothingly "What's going on here?" my mom yelled at me, I didn't see the women I saw the what is to be zombie. "get away!" I yelled and ran upstairs "what did you do to him!" Bella yelled at My mom " Edward baby it's fine" she said, she isn't the one who dies I am I don't want to die. "What is he so freaked out about?" my mom asked when bella got me to come back downstairs "the house that is on 1st street" Chad replied "oh, was he freaking out when you suggested to go into the house?" my mom asked "yes" he replied "he's saving you guys, he is a supernatural a very rare species and when he sees something that could be harmful to the people who he cares about he can go berserk, don't push him to hard he's new at it" she smiled but I saw the zombie again. I closed my eyes and sent the message threw our heads. "oh, he is doing a very good thing" she nodded and looked away from me and left. "what is she talking about?" bella asked "I saw something a vision sort of thing and we were all going to see the house but Chad gets killed then strange things happen like these red eyes keep popping out of nowhere and when Chad woke me up I was killed so I'm pretty freaked so if we don't go in the house we should be safe." I answered "what if only one of us goes?" he asked "it'll still wake up what's in that house." I replied "what's in there?" he asked "I can't explain, I didn't see exactly what they were but obviously it was something about I don't remember but these red eyes keep following me" I shuddered "you don't have to talk about it anymore" bella said "so basically we don't go into the house at all cause" Chad said "stop talking about it" I growled they were pushing the line I didn't want to remember. "I'm going to do some more research on the house" I said to the two of them "I'll help" Bella said " me too" Chad replied " but we are not going into that house" I told them and they both nodded.

We turned on the computer and looked up The house. "look it says a man died there like 50 years ago and people threw out the years buy the house then they never return, it also says that the house was built on cemetery grounds" Chad informed that pushed me into another vision or a flashback or both.

~The vision~

I was in the house again and this time I wasn't the star I was just there, I watch a brand new wedded couple walk into the house and watch them face there deaths. The wife went to bed and the husband thought he heard something. "I'll be right there sweetheart" he replied and walked over to the basement were I went into before, he opened the basement door and he called out "hello?" which is exactly what I did then something grabbed him I run toward the basement and I saw it, the man that lived here 50 yrs ago, he was still alive but dead at the same time. He was eating the husband like a child would with a cookie he was happy, then when his wife came down to look for him something but it wasn't the man grabbed her and sliced her throat that's when I realized who that lady was it was the spirit that tried to seduce me. "Edward?" Chad snapped his fingers in my face "uh what damn it!" I gasped "what, did you figure it out?" Bella asked "yeah I think I met the man that owned the house before, he is still there he is a risen spirit when someone goes into his house he rises I just saw those two pointing at the screen with the wedded couple missing page, got murdered, the husband got eaten and the women I have no idea what killed her it didn't show but she got killed that's when you woke me up" I replied "I think we should hit the sack now" Chad yawned "yeah I am tired and we went to our area's to sleep. Bella spent the night and we shared the couch while my siblings went back to my house. "are you alright?" she asked me when she was climbing onto the couch "yeah I'm fine" I replied "ok" she smiled and stroked my hair and face before cuddling into my side. I had the same nightmare that I had in the vision only this time it wasn't Bella's dad being eaten it was my brother Alex and weird things appeared in this dream or vision it's hard to keep track. While my brother was being eaten I ran upstairs and it was all smoky and dark. I coughed and coughed I could not stop I opened one of the rooms and there was a child playing dolls. "hi there" I said kindly "Go Away!" she screamed, she turned around slowly and then I saw her mouth was taped shut and blood was pouring out of her eye sockets and she was all bruised and burned "what happened?" I asked her " he did this to me and if you don't get out he'll find you and kill you and your family that is what he does here he gets lonely we all do but he's master and we obey him" she explained " what happened in this house?" I asked "he was cooking some meat and the grill went up into flames and that's why he loves human flesh it's the only meat around it is the last thing he saw before he died " how are you talking if your mouth is taped?" I asked "I'm not , you are the only one that can hear us, you've faced death before" she answered and went to go play dolls. I left her at peace then I went to another room and it was bloody all over "what happened here?" I asked myself "Go Away!" she yelled from the door way. Then I woke up, not panted but gasping for air. "Edward?" bella asked waking up, I couldn't respond "Edward what did you see?" she asked shaking me "what's going on?" Chad groaned "I don't know?" bella panicked "Edward calm down" Chad demanded I finally calmed down enough to talk to them, "sorry I woke you guys" I said apologetically "it's alright" bella hushed me "what did you see?" Chad asked "I saw a lot of things that aren't human or natural, I'm going into that house I need to find out if these things are true" I replied getting up, "ugh I'm all sweaty" I complained "get him a towel" bella told Chad and he left "what exactly did you see?" she asked " I saw everything, I saw a little girl she was playing with her dolls and she explained everything to me what happened to the house 50 years ago and every fact about the man in the house and why they are all there." I answered "your not going into that house" she hissed and thumbed me on the head "I have to, I'm the only one that understands them I can talk to them and have them stop what ever their doing and I know how to do it I have to kill the man then he can't take over" I informed her "but it will cause the spirits to rise" she cried "I need to talk to them if you want to come you can" I told her and walked off, " I have to come" bella hissed "ok fine but I want you to be close to me the whole time we're there got it?" I asked stepping in front of her "yes, I promise" she sighed and kissed me on my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist has I wrapped my arms around her waist "you ready?" I asked when we got to the front yard of the house "I'm scared" she whimpered " you'll be fine" I promised "what about you?" she asked "I don't know what will happen to me but you will be fine I promise" I hissed and pulled her along my side and opened the front the door "it's scary" bella whispered clinging on to me tighter then normal "it's fine" I replied and walked in and the door locked it's self, bella whimpered and I was starting to feel a twist in my gut "welcome" a voice called " we want to talk to your master" I called "master has been waiting for you" the figure nodded and walked closer to us and I put myself in front of Bella protectively "Edward there's a reason why I came back" Bella whispered into my ear "what?" I asked "I'm pregnant with your child" she answered "are you sure?" I asked "yes got the DNA test and it's your child you're the only person that I had sex with" she smiled and placed my hand on her bump. I felt a little hand trying to grab for me, my heart stopped beating for a seconded I was happy I am going to be a father but now I am even more protective I blocked Bella from the things view so he couldn't see anything she was 100% protected I kept my ears open so if someone came behind me I would put myself in front of her. " What are you hiding?" the man asked "nothing" I growled and crouched protectively then out of nowhere wings spread around Bella and it was coming from my back it felt weird, that threw the man backwards and he squealed and ran away from me. I snorted with pride that's when master came up from the basement "what do you want from me?" I yelled "your wings" he hissed back and was suddenly above us I moved out of his way and he fell onto the ground, he snapped his fingers and someone grabbed a handful of my hair pulling my head back and another person like thing pinned me putting my arms behind my back "let me go" I snarled and tried to snap at them, they pulled my head back further which was uncomfortable "Edward" Bella gasped and a man was holding her by her waist and I noticed there was a knife he was about to kill my kid and my mate "No!" I snarled "give us your wings and we will give you your mate back" The man sneered "Edward don't do it" Bella panicked "Shut her up!" the man snarled and the guy slapped her "don't touch her!" I hissed and stepped on the guy that was pinning my arms on the foot and I punched the other one and went over to the one that was holding bella and I grabbed the knife and stabbed him and he fell but someone grabbed my neck and had my wings spread "this may hurt only a lot" Master warned and he yanked one of them out, I screamed in pure agony but I was not going to loose the other one and I noticed that they hated light and so I had my wing go up into flames it took a lot of energy but I did it and Master screeched in agony when the flame touched his arm then he went up into flames, then I collapsed and the house was silent the dead were now dead for good. Bella and I got back to Chad's house and she helped me lie back down on the couch and went to go call my mother , then went to go get a damp wash cloth to clean my wound, I was so exhausted I could just pass out but I was to alert and shaken "are you alright?" I asked Bella barley able to lift my head from the couch "I'm fine, you need to worry about yourself" she snickered "what about the baby?" I panicked "the baby wants her daddy to stop hurting himself and go to sleep" she answered and that's when my mom stormed into the house with nothing but concern in her motherly face "I'm fine" I whispered "you look so weak" she whined "I went through a lot today mom" I groaned when Bella started dabbing the wash cloth on my wound "what happened?" My mom asked Bella she liked bella, bella always told her what happens to me, "we went back into the house and he of course was protective of me and he was held back by these two guys and he finally got away from the two but then "Master" ripped one of his wings out of his back" Bella explained "my poor boy" My mom whined "Mom" I groaned, all I wanted to do was sleep "don't mom me" she snapped and went to help Bella with my spine, she had to put it back in place and I winced at that it was painful I hated it, eventually I just was tired of the two messing with my back that I laid on my back which hurt like hell but I wanted to sleep "Edward" they both gasped, I heard a little voice say _daddy let mommy help_. I realized it was my daughter talking to me and I moved onto my side again groaned and they finally stitched it up and was wiping my forehead with a damp wash cloth "I don't need all of this care" I protested trying to sit up but my muscles didn't want to move "you saved the world Edward the darkness it that house could have spread but it didn't you saved all of us" My mother replied "what's going on?" Chad yawned waking up "Edward just saved us all" Bella replied "how?" Chad grumbled not really interested "he killed the spirit of that guy in the house" she smiled and stroked my face "cool" he replied and went into the kitchen and came back with a diet coke can, "can I get up now?" I asked "if you think you can" Bella replied and gave me room when I struggled to get up I finally sat up and bella sat next to me and I immediately placed a hand on her stomach, my mother gave us a concerned look, Chad just looked at us in awe "mom" I whispered "what?" she asked "I…. well I'm going to be a father" I informed her "your so young though" she was looking at Bella now "I'm actually 18" she answered and snuggled closer to me and checking my stitches, "do your parents know?" she asked "yes, that's why we moved here so the child could get to know her father and she is already attached to him" she sighed and placed my hand on her stomach and I felt the hand grab for me again. I sighed in happiness and kissed bella on her forehead she moved my face lower and our lips touched and we kissed passionately and Chad just looked away my mother was sighing in joy that I was becoming normal. My hands tangled in her hair and her arms wrapped around my neck pulling my closer and my stomach was touching hers and the baby was grabbing at my stomach pulling me even closer but I was smart to not add to much pressure and we started to gasp and we finally let go but we were breathing hard, "I missed that" She panted "I will always be here for you" I told her and pulled her onto my lap and we were playing with her bump, that's when Chad coughed "what?" we grumbled "enough with this love fest" he replied "we need to leave now" Bella panted "why?" I asked "the baby's coming" she panicked and I picked her up and got to the hospital and held her hand the whole time telling her to breathe and she did it we were parents and we were both so happy we were crying tears of joy and the doctors took her away to clean her, "you did a great job" I praised and kissed her forehead "it was a lot of work" she answered "I know" I told her "I couldn't have done it with out you" she smiled always wanting to give me some of the credit " yes you could of" I smiled at her "I wouldn't want to go through the pain if it was someone else's kid I only want yours" she answered and the nurse came back with our baby. "she's so gorgeous" I whispered "she has your face" Bella commented "she has your eyes and hair" I replied "she looks like you" she demanded "she looks like you" I protested "she has your face she has to have something that would represent that you are her father" she replied " I can just tell people that she is" I snorted "stop being so stubborn" she hissed and handed me my daughter, she was reaching for my face wanting her daddy. "hi sweetie" I said, she whined and fell asleep in my arms "so cute" bella smiled. We finally took our new baby to our house that my mom bought us. We were remodeling it and finally we were starting our lives together.

~together forever~

"Dada" little Megan called "yes" I answered "I'm hungry" she complained "what do you want?" I asked "mac n' cheese" she smiled "ok" I laughed and I made mac n cheese for her and she ate it all and went to sleep. "she went to sleep?" Bella asked "yeah" I answered "yeah she needs her sleep" Bella sighed and laid her head on my chest "finally we have a calm quiet life" I said "yeah" Bella nodded and kissed my chest "your so weird" I chuckled and kissed her hair " how am I weird?" she asked "never mind" I shook my head and then Megan came running and hid behind my legs "What?" I asked her "someone's trying to get in the house" she cried "are you sure?" I asked "yes" she panicked and she was right but whatever was trying to get in it was worse then a gangster or anything like that it was a zombie/vampire kind of thing, "Go upstairs!" I demanded and grabbed the nearest sharp object and we all ran upstairs and the thing got inside, I heard it groan and stumble and he stopped and walked toward us, I held the knife up about to stab if he tried to get any closer to me or my family and then something was opening the bathroom door and another one of those things came out and we were trapped it was worse then the man in the house, wait those people respect me and so I called to one of them to help and the guard came and took care of the thing and I nodded him a thanks and he left again, "what were those things?" Bella whined "I don't know but one of them is still alive and is walking toward us" I answered then he grabbed my neck and bit in, I thrashed and tried to get him off, I kept telling myself to keep fighting, fight for bella and the baby. I finally kicked the man in the face and he flew backwards, "Eddy!" Bella panicked "I'm fine" I panted and fell. "Edward?" bella cried, I couldn't respond I was in between life and death it was a hard, I had to chose either go through the worse pain of my life and fight or just give up and never see my family again, both of them were painful I decided to fight, so I can be with my family again. I realized that never seeing my family again would be even more painful then what I'm going to have to go through. When I opened my eyes again, it felt like flames were inside my body and they wouldn't leave no matter what I did, I couldn't do anything but writhe and scream in agony. Bella seemed to know what I was doing and ran over to me to help. "come on baby you can do it" she encouraged, I just screamed in horrid agony. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything except scream. Darkness tried to take over my body trying to pull me under but I kept fighting. "I can't fight anymore" I gasped and fell to the ground then went cold i lost all hope and everything. "Edward!" Bella screamed trying to shake me. "Daddy?" Megan whined placing a small hand in my chest.


End file.
